onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Shandia
Gli Shandia sono una tribù che in passato abitava sull'isola di Jaya, finchè la Knock Up Stream non li ha scagliati nei mari del cielo. Aspetto I loro abiti assomigliano ai vestiti dei nativi americani e la loro pelle è spesso decorata con dei tatuaggi che coprono gran parte del corpo. Le ali sono simili a quelle degli abitanti di Skypiea, puntano verso l'alto ma hanno un maggior numero di piume e una forma più definita. Relazioni con le altre specie Un tempo gli Shandia non si fidavano di nessuno e, il loro grande guerriero, Calgara, combatteva contro chiunque sbarcava sulla loro isola. Tuttavia, dopo l'incontro con Montblanc Noland fecero un'eccezione, decidendo che Noland e i suoi uomini avrebbero potuto ritornare. Finiti in cielo, ben presto si trovarono come nemici gli abitanti di Skypiea ed entrarono in conflitto per secoli per la loro patria in una guerra che inizialmente persero. Per questo motivo doventarono diffidenti nei confronti di chiunque non facesse parte della loro razza, compresi gli esploratori del mare blu. Strength The Shandians are a very dedicated race, whose worship and determination has held their people through the toughest of times. They are skillful warriors who often fight fiercely and are loyal to their tribe. Though 400 years passed, they never lost sight of their goal to retrieve their homeland from the Skypieans and continued fighting even when it was hopeless. Of the Shandians featured, only Aisa displayed any signs of Mantra. The priest that died in front of Calgara spoke of "hearing the voice of God", however as he was about to die he may have been in a delusional state at the time. Another priest also briefly mentions after Jaya dies, that he cannot hear the voice of God. Beliefs Originally, the Shandians believed largely in ancestor worship. A large part of their religion centers around a golden bell in the city of Shandora. By ringing it, the spirits of their ancestors can follow its sound back to their island and live in a species of white trees that lives there. In addition to this, they also once worshiped many gods, some of which being a race of giant snakes that inhabited Jaya. Human sacrifice was once practiced, they believed sacrificing their people to their god, a giant snake called Kashigami, would cure diseases as well as lift many other Omens. They also worshiped Jaya, Kashigami's daughter. However, the modern Shandians still worship their ancestors, as much has changed over the passing centuries and they have abandoned many of their traditional beliefs.They stopped their more traditional beliefs, such as sacrifice, and belief in gods, after Montblanc Noland cured their village of disease. Since then, the Shandians have only worshiped their ancestors, most notably Calgara. When they were sent into the sky, they were angry at the Skypiea leader for saying "I am God" because of this and immediately dismissed his status. They, like the Skypieans see no value in gold, despite having initally a whole city of gold, since to them Vearth is far more valuable. Membri Storia Abbandonando gli amici Gli antichi Shandia vivevano sulla Luna insieme ad altre due razze: i nativi di Bilica e di Skypiea. Le tre razze hanno anche costruito una razza robotica, gli Spacey. Tuttavia, quando le risorse sulla Luna si esaurirono le tre razze lasciarono gli Spacey per dirigersi sulla Terra. La grande guerra Mentre i nativi di Bilca e di Skypiea si stabilirono nelle isole del cielo, gli Shandia si stabilirono sull'isola di Jaya nel mare blu. Diventarono una delle società più potenti della Rotta Maggiore, ma la loro città, Shandora, fu invasa durante il secolo vuoto dai venti regni, poichè conteneva un Poigne Griffe. Il loro regno cadde e rimase soltanto una piccola tribù. Anche se gli antichi Shandia scomparvero, lasciarono ai loro discendenti un'eredità che comprendeva le rovine della città d'oro di Shandora e la campana omonima, che era anche una dei due Poigne Griffe di Shandora, contenenti informazioni su Poseidon che avevano custodito a costo della loro vita per generazioni. Noland Da allora la tribù si mise a guardia della campana d'oro e del Poigne Griffe di Shandora, uccidendo tutti gli intrusi. Tuttavia, quattrocento anni dopo la distruzione di Shandora, e quattrocento anni prima degli eventi attuali, la tribù fu vittima di un epidemia che stava lentamente uccidendo la loro gente. Nella speranza di salvare la tribù, il guerriero degli Shandia Calgara tentò di sacrificare sua figlia Musse al loro dio, Kashi. Tuttavia, Montblanc Noland, un esploratore di Lvneel, salvò Musse e uccise Kashi, provocando un'immediata indignazione. Despite his rejection, Noland managed to convince Calgara that he had the cure to the disease. Convinced, Calgara killed Jaya, Kashigami's daughter. Noland then cured the diseased in the village. However, when the Shandians found out Noland had cut down the trees that housed their ancestors, they chased Noland's crew away from the island. However, they later found out that the trees were the cause of the disease and forgave Noland. They then rang their Golden Bell every day to lead Noland back to the island one day. L'entrata nel cielo Cinque anni dopo, a causa della Knock Up Stream, gran parte dell'isola, inclusa l'area dove tutti vivevano, fu scagliata in cielo atterrando nel mare Bianchissimo. Jaya cadde sulla cima di un Giant Jack, che trovatosi sotto la Campana d'oro, essa squillò. Udendo la campana, gli abitanti di Skypiea invasero l'isola considerata sacra a causa del terreno e ne entrarono in possesso, chiamandola Upper Yard e scacciando gli Shandia. Da quel momento gli Shandia e la popolazione di Skypiea entrarono in guerra per aggiudicarsi il dominio dello Upper Yard. L'ascesa di Ener 394 anni dopo l'inizio della guerra, Ener distrusse la patria di Bilca, e assunse lo Upper Yard nelle vicinanze di Angel Island. Ener spodestò l'attuale dio, Gan Forr, e prese il comando di Skypiea. Gli Shandia continuarono a resistere ai guerrieri del dio, ma non invasero mai lo Upper Yard. La fine dei 400 anni di guerra Tuttavia, quando i pirati di Cappello di paglia scofiggono il sacerdote Satori, gli Shandia colgono l'occasione per riprendersi lo Upper Yard. Wiper sconfigge il sacerdote Shura e la ciurma di Rufy i sacerdoti Gedatsu e Ohm. Ener con i suoi poteri prova a distruggere lo Upper Yard, ma viene sconfitto da Monkey D. Rufy che suona la campana d'oro, il quale sancisce la fine della guerra. Dopo la fine della guerra fra gli abitanti di Skypiea e gli Shandia, conclusa con lo squillo della campana d'oro, entrambe le fazioni si chiedono se sia davvero finita. In seguito festeggiano insieme a Nola e ai pirati di Cappello di paglia. Dopo che le cose si erano stabilizzate, Gan Forr e il capo degli Shandia discutono sull'unione del popolo. A malincuore Gan Forr diventa il nuovo dio di Skypiea. Trivia * In Chinese, "Shandian" means "Lightning". * The ancient drawing depicts the 3 races of the sky. However, the drawings also appear to depict a group of people working together towards one goal. With this noted at some point the Shandorians, Skypieans and Bilkans may have even been one and the same race (more believable since the Skypieans and Shandians wings are almost identical). Regardless of whether or not they were the same people, to date the history of them separating (or maybe just losing contact with each other) has not been mentioned in the storyline. In fact the only mentioning of a link to the three races past appears to be the Bilkan's folklore about the Fairy Vearth * The English FUNimation dub name for the Shandians is "Shandorian". * The portrayal of the Shandians is similar to the same portrayal of native Amercian Indians. Likewise their story of their homeland being taken from them is likened to the historic significance of white settlers taking land from the native American Indians. Navigazione de:Shandia en:Shandians Categoria:Shandia